The victors boarding school freshman year
by Lol3100
Summary: What is boarding school like when its freshman year and you're group of friends are rebels. Well enter the lives of the Victors during freshman year and you'll know. Clato,Keeta,Fannie,Gadge,Cashmere/Gloss,Jhonna/Marvel Gloss and Cashmere are not siblings in this!
1. tralier

Hey I decided to make a new fanfic this one is gonna be really good and updated every week. So heres the trailer

Katniss goes to a boarding school with her sister Prim in Maui. Will she find love make friends and become popular. Join Katniss,Clove,Annie,Cashmere,Madge,Jhonna,Peeta,Cato,Finnick,Gloss,Gale,and Marvel during their freshman year at the Panem Mockingjays boarding 're the Victor populars of this school well not really more like outcasts for now.


	2. Airplanes ride

Prim pov:

I'm so excited for boarding school tomorrow. I'm in 7th grade the school goes from grades 7th-12th. I wake up and try to wake up my sister but she is a heavy sleeper. I dump my water bottle on her and she shoots up. We both get dressed dressed for school I pick out a white shirt and a blue skirt and white flats. I grab something to eat and see my sister who is not happy to leave. Katniss had really good friends unlike me who had none so I was happy to leave.

Katniss pov:

Prim wakes me up and I'm sad because my friends were so cool. I change into a black tank-top and green camo shorts with brown combat boots and grab my pink phone case with batman on it. I make sure to go into my moms room and grab our tickets for the plane. God I'm gonna miss this place so much. I grab something to eat and jump into the car with my mom and sister waiting to go to Maui. When we get to the airport I take my sisters pink suitcase out and then my lime green suitcase out. Mom hands me my softball bag. We walk into the airport and go through security and say bye to mom. I go to starbucks and run into a girl that has a Panem boarding school pamphlet so I talk to her. Her name is Madge and she wears a black maxi skirt and a plain white t-shirt with black sandals.

Madge pov:

I run into a girl at starbucks and we talk sense we are both going to the same boarding school. I find out her names Katniss and I'm sitting by her and her little sister Prim. We walk back together and I grab my navy blue polka dot suitcase and my softball bag. We walk and have our suitcases put under the plane and then exchange phone numbers I have a pink sparkle case for my phone. We board the plane and we put our softball bags in the carryon area above the seats so now I have my phone and earphones with me.

No ones pov:

The plane has a video about safety so everyone buckles up. The plane taxis and then takes off into the sky. Soon flight attendants come and ask Katniss, Prim, and Madge if they want a burrito or sushi. They all order the sushi except prim who orders a burrito. A few hours later the plane lands and everyone gets out to find their car.


	3. Meeting the girls

Madge pov:

Katniss has to carry Prim because she fell asleep and didn't wake up, so I have our suitcases. I find our bus and give them our tickets. We get in and Katniss puts Prim in the seat across from me so Katniss can puts the bags up and then sits by Prim.

Katniss pov:

I'm so lucky Madge is nice or else I would have been screwed because of Prim. I feel bad that she has all the suitcases, oh well i'm carrying the softball bags. We get to the bus and I put Prim into the seat across from Madge and then take the bags and put them into the bag area. I sit next to Prim and talk to Madge. The bus stops and we get to the school. I wake up Prim and we get our bags and walk in.

Madge pov:

When we walk inside I'm shocked about how big this place is. We walk to the front desk and she says highschool here middle school on the other side. Katniss says bye to Prim.

Katniss pov:

When we get to the desk I tell her our names are Katniss Everdeen and Madge Undersee and we are freshmen. She hands our schedule room cards and takes us to get our picture taken. Madge gets hers first then me.

Madge pov:

I get my picture done so now i'm waiting for Katniss. When we were done we found out we were bunking with each other and 4 other girls. When we get to the room I see a surfboard suitcase. A girl walks out of the bathroom named Annie that is wearing a blue shirt with a surf girl with a orange tanktop under, orange shorts, and is wearing denim toms for shoes.

Annie pov:

When I get into the room I put my suitcase by the door and softball bag on the floor. I run into the bathroom and look what's in here and see an amazing shower. I hear the door open so I go see and see some girls walk in named Katniss and Madge. We talk to each other and find out we all play softball. The door opens and a girl with a zebra suitcase comes in wearing a pink, blue, and purple halter dress that looked soft and wearing white flats.

Cashmere pov:

I get in the room I see some people already in there. I tell them my name is Cashmere and find out theres are Katniss, Annie, and Madge. They see my softball bag and I see theres. We hear the door opening again. A girl wearing a black t-shirt and black sweats with grey Nikes. She said she was Jhonna and she played softball to.

Jhonna pov:

When I walked on the room I saw everyone staring at me. I talked to everyone which were Katniss, Madge, Annie, and Cashmere. The door opened and a girl with a Metallica suitcase and softball bag came in wearing a shirt that was dark grey and said this girl likes metal music, black leggings with leather on the side, and grey high-top converse who said her name was Clove.

Clove pov:

I come in the room and see all my roommates already here so I put my suitcase and softball by theirs. We walk out of the room to go find somewhere to eat.


	4. Time to make friends and enemies

Cashmere pov:

We end up going to a place called hometown buffet. Once we order our food we walk outside to the beach and walk into some stores. I see a movie theatre, dip and dots vendor, churro vendor, and phone case vendor.

Annie pov:

I want this bikini that is blue with green patterns on it but I decide not to get it yet. I walk over to the dip and dot vendor and get cookie dough flavor. When we get back to the school there is a whole load of kids getting off the bus. As soon as we walk in I run into this girl and she yells at me for running into her. I say i'm sorry and she still continues to scream because now she has a stain on her $1,000,000 shirt, seriously who buys a shirt that expensive.

Jhonna pov:

Who does this girl think she is. Just because she is rich and a junior dosen't mean she can boss us around like dogs I mean it's a shirt with a stain the size of a ant. I wonder how Annie fells sense she was the one who ran into her. Katniss walks over to her but she slaps her and says you just ruined your chances of being popular now you're gonna be miserable forever.

Katniss pov:

As soon as she slapped me that was it the girl was gonna die. Supposedly our lives at school are ruined which doesn't make sense what so ever. I video chat my sister and she says that everyone is talking about it and that she feels so bad. Madge came in and walked to the bathroom with a crying Annie, that girl Glimmer just ruined our fun day at the beach. Jhonna sends a text of a video of Glimmer getting beat up and says hurry it's happening right now.

Madge pov:

As soon as we get there i'm shocked who is beating the crap out of Glimmer. Classic, little tiny Clove. Then a boy who is really hot with brown hair stops the fight and grabs Clove and drags her away. I chase after them with everyone and see one guy who gives Clove a big hug. He introduces himself as Cato and the hot one in my opinion is Gale. Then Clove says Cato and her know each other.

Clove pov:

God am I glad to see Cato again its been so long senese I have seen him. He is really tall now and is pretty hot. I hope that Glimmer girl learned her lesson about messing with softball players. We walk back and a bunch of guys come over and say did you see that fight that girl totally beat the carp out of Glimmer. I walk in front of Cato and say you're looking at her. The boys introduce themselves as Finnick, Peeta, Marvel, and Gloss. All of us instantly click and become friends.

Madge pov:

When we get back to our room we pair up into bunking buddies. Jhonna and Clove, Annie and Cashmere, and Katniss and me. Soon we come down and eat dinner then go to sleep preparing for school the next day.


	5. Time for class Almost

Madge pov:

When we woke up we got ready for school I put on light blue frayed shorts, white t-shirt that goes off the shoulder, and beige sandals. For makeup I do beige eyeshadow, black mascara, and silver lip gloss with my hair down straight. I walk down to the breakfast hall with Jhonna who is wearing black skinny jeans with studs on the left pocket, red cocacola shirt, red vans, black mascara, red lip gloss, and her hair is in a regular ponytail. We see Gale and Marvel so we sit with them and wait for everyone else.

Clove pov:

I wake up and Madge left while I was still getting ready. I wore black shorts, grey Audrey Heparan shirt, Grey high-top converse, grey eyeshadow, black mascara, purple lip gloss, and my hair in a high ponytail. I see Cato so I walk up and jump on his back so he gets startled. We race to get breakfast then sit down waiting for everyone else to hurry up.

Annie pov:

I am up and getting dressed trying to help Katniss to get her laptop's charger out of the wall because she needs for 1st period. Then I grab a plain sea blue one shoulder dress with black and silver sandals. My makeup is blue eyeshadow, black/brown mascara, light pink lip gloss, and my hair is down and curled.

Cashmere pov:

I see Annie trying to help Katniss get her laptop cord out of the wall so Katniss can have it for her first class. I put on white capris, a black see through shirt with a black tank under, and white flats. My hair has one front piece braided and the rest down. I also have on white eyeshadow, black mascara, and dark pink lip gloss. I see Gloss in the hallway with Finnick so I ditch Katniss and Annie to go with them to breakfast.

Katniss pov:

I am trying to get my laptop charger out of the wall because I have literature first and we have to type out our essays but it got stuck so Annie helped me. When we got it out everyone was gone so I hurried up to get ready. I put on green camo shorts, black tanktop, brown combat boots. My makeup and hair was green eyeshadow, brown mascara, chapstick, my hair was in a side braid. We left quickly and ran into Peeta so we walked with him. When we sat down we all started talking. Soon the bell rang and we were walking into class until our whole group was called to the principal's office.


	6. First day is always horrible

Annie pov:

When we came into the principal's office he asked us to take a seat. He said his name was and that he was Glimmers uncle, of course he is. Clove says so why are we in your office. He answers i'll give you guys a warning sense you're freshman but don't' get another office referral or you'll pay the price.

Jhonna pov:

When we walk out of the office the bell rings for class. I grab Katniss, Finnick, and Cashmere so we can get to class without getting in trouble. When we get to literature room I sit by Finnick so Cashmere and Katniss sit in the desk next to us.

Katniss pov:

She starts talking about herself and then wants us to type an essay about ourselves on our laptops. We start to type then when we finish we send it to our teacher. The bell rings we pack up our laptops so we can walk outside.

Clove pov:

When I see the group I grab them and tell him we have to go to 2nd period. I have science in class with Katniss, Gale, Madge, Peeta, and Cato. I sit by Cato, Katniss sits by Gale, and Madge sits by Peeta. This class can be so boring sometimes. She hands out theses 200 page notebooks for class to put all our assignments we do in it. The bell rings and we leave and have break now that is 15 minutes long.

Cashmere pov:

I walk to my locker and put my stuff in it and grab my ID card so I can get a snack. Annie and me walk over to the snack bar with Gloss following us behind. He grabs me and scares the living daylights out of me. Annie hits him and he just laughs. We get a lot of food for everyone to eat. When we find them we start talking realizing that we don't have to be popular to have fun at school. The bell for 3rd period rings so I walk with Madge to class. When we walk in we have for history. He hands us the history books, notebook to write our organizer in, and a daily plan for this week. The bell rings so we leave and head to our lockers.

Madge pov:

I walk to my locker and see Katniss waiting there for me. We grab the whole group sense we all have p.e. together in class. The boys and girls split up because of the locker rooms. They give us our locker number and clothes. We are in aisle 4 I put on the blue and green shirt with the black and white athletic shorts. We get our own shoes so I have grey and pink nikes, Katniss has blue, Clove has green, Jhonna has orange and black, Cashmere has on purple ones.

Katniss pov:

I walk out of the locker room ready to play volleyball sense that is our first unit. She has us partner up girl boy. Gale and me, Clove and Cato, Madge and Marvel, Annie and Peeta, Cashmere, Gloss, and Jhonna and Finnick. Clove, Cato, Madge, and Marvel are the first team. Gale, Annie, Peeta, Cashmere, Gloss, and me are the second team. When we go against Glimmers team first. Her team is Enobaria, G, Reuben, Vic. When we play we beat them because Madge is good. When P.E. is over we find out that Jhonna team wins. Now its time for lunch so we all go and sit down at a random table.

Clove pov:

Lunch time came around and we had to eat whatever they fed us which was chicken patties. Annie gets smacked in the back of the head with a ball someone threw at her. Glimmers friend Enobaria had thrown it. I walk over there with ball and say do you want the ball back so they answer yes so I throw it straight at Glimmer and Enobaria face and they fall down. The bell rings for 5th Period so I take Marvel, Annie, and Peeta. Me and Annie sit by each other so Peeta and Marvel sit by each other. This is Math with . He gives us a notebook and math book for this class.

Annie pov:

When the bell for 6th period rings I run out to get to my last class of the day. Leaving Clove, Marvel, and Peeta behind even though we all have this class together. The whole group walks into spanish and we fill up the back two rows. Sitting in the fifth row its Peeta, Marvel, Madge, Katniss, Cashmere, and me. The last row has Clove, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, Gale, and Gloss. This is spanish with . She hands us a spanish word sheet, notebook, spanish book, workbook, and a slip to use our phones in class that has to be signed by the vice principal.

Cashmere pov:

The bell rings for school to be over. We all walk into our rooms to get changed into athletic clothes so we can go get to softball tryouts. Katniss was on a team called the Coalminers, Johnna's team was called lumberjacks, Madge was on a team named force, Annie's was called starfishes, Cloves was masonry, and mine was called diamonds. We walk down to the field and see a bunch of girls practicing. We walk out there and start throwing. They have two fields so they put some girls over there and some here. We make a team of eight Clove, Katniss, Annie, Madge, Jhonna, Glimmer, G, and me. We ended up winning the practice game.

Jhonna pov:

Soon it was time to go back to our room so we did then the intercom said the back to school dinner was here today and we had to wear pretty clothes which meant oh my god no….DRESSES!


	7. The Dinner Party

Madge pov:

Yay I love getting dressed up for things. I redo my makeup because my dress is white so I put on white eyeshadow, brown/black mascara, and silver lipgloss. Then put on white stilettos and grab my white Cathy purse. I turn the flat iron and straighten my hair again and put a white lace headband in.

Annie pov:

I am trying to get dressed with people screaming all around me about getting their hair pulled. I put on a red dress with seashells on it. I did my makeup red eyeshadow, black mascara, red lipgloss, and re curl my hair. Then I put on my white sandals and grab a random red purse from the purse pile.

Katniss pov:

I throw on a dark blue strapless dress. My makeup is dark blue eyeshadow, black mascara, and with red/pink lipstick. My hair from being in the braid so long is curly so I do a braid then put that into a bun. Then put on my black wedges and get a dark blue Coach purse.

Cashmere pov:

I have on a dress that has the top a cream sheer color then the bottom a pale green with cream dots on it. I have beige eyeshadow, brown mascara, grey lipstick, and my hair is straightened and put into a high-ponytail. I grab open toe silver rhinestones heels and a silver prada purse.

Jhonna pov:

I hate getting dressed up for things but eventually I had to give in. Clove being Clove would not give in. I but on a dress with pink lace at the top and black at the bottom. I put my hair in a side pony and then did my makeup to pink eyeshadow, black mascara, clear lipgloss, I grabbed a black purse, and put on black heels.

Clove pov:

Jhonna eventually gave in and left me here. The girls dragged me over to get ready. I got on a black dress with white flowers. My makeup is black eyeshadow, black mascara, white/silver lipgloss, my hair is done in a side ponytail, and I have a silver cathy purse. My shoes are just white corkscrew heels. When we get to the dining hall there were no tables left. Then the populars came up and started laughing at us because there was nowhere to sit.

Jhonna pov:

I turned around and said what's your problem. Thats when they said that we looked stupid trying to find somewhere to sit. I grabbed Clove and dragged her away saying we can not afford another office referral. She calmed down and then Gloss found us somewhere to sit… outside on a big picnic table.

Cashmere pov:

The seating order of the table went like this the left side had Katniss, Clove, Madge, me, Annie, and Jhonna. The right side was Peeta, Cato, Gale, Gloss, Finnick, and Marvel. There were waiters and they gave us steak and diet cokes. Katniss took a photo of us so we all started taking them.

Annie pov:

Soon the dinner party was over and we had to return to our dorm rooms. The boys left and then when we got inside we looked on our phones for the photos.


	8. So Who Made the Softball Team

Katniss pov:

We get ready for bed and I open the mini fridge and get out a vanilla cupcake. All of a sudden I get hit with a pillow so I look over and see Clove missing her pillow. I throw it back at her and she says give me the chocolate peanut butter one. So I get it for her then go to bed. When I wake up I put on a grey sheer shirt, grey undershirt, and denim shorts. My makeup was grey eyeshadow, black mascara, and grey lip gloss with my hair straightened. I put on black sandals.

Annie pov:

I put on a lime green abercrombie shirt and jeans with zippers on the bottom. My makeup was lime green eyeshadow, brown/black mascara, and neon pink lipstick. I put my hair in a side ponytail. Then I grab white converse.

Jhonna pov:

I threw on some faded wash ripped shorts and a white crop-top. I curled my hair then put on white eyeshadow, black mascara, and white/silver lipstick. I put shoes on that were black converse. Then I saw Madge was wearing black high-waisted shorts, pink tanktop, and black jesus shoes. Her makeup was pink eyeshadow, black mascara, and light pink lipgloss with her hair natural down with a pink headband.

Clove pov:

When I woke up I fell off my bed which is the top bunk so it kinda hurt. I put on a blue sheer shirt with gold stars on the front and regular jean frayed shorts. I put on blue eyeshadow, black mascara, and gold lipstick. I straightened my hair and then put half of it in a bun and the other half down. I threw on my navy blue jesus shoes.

Cashmere pov:

I remember seeing Clove fall off her bed which was funny and after that I got off mine and changed into lime green shorts and a neon pink shirt with a black cat that has lime green eyes and a bow. I went in the bathroom and put on a light pink eyeshadow, black mascara, and a lavender purple lipstick for my makeup. Then I simply did half of my hair in a ponytail with the rest down and put in a limegreen bow. I grabbed my pink zebra roxy flipflops sense we are close to the beach we are allowed to wear almost anything we want to without getting dress coded. I walked out of our dorm with the rest of the group.

Lunch Time

No ones pov:

It was the same order of seating as yesterdays dinner party at the same table outside. Todays lunch was a corn dog and root beer or milk. Half the group was on there phones looking at instagram when suddenly Madge's phone was hit from her hand and fell on the ground. She turned around and saw Glimmer and Enobaria there. She picked up her phone and said what do you want so they replied to ask you nerds to leave this table and sit on the floor. Thats when Annie said no find somewhere else to sit. Glimmer said excuse me so Annie said you heard me. Thats when Clove said you wouldn't want me to beat your pretty little face up again would you. They ran away to sit somewhere else. The bell rang signaling lunch to be over.

6th Period

Katniss pov:

our spanish teacher had passed out these permission slips for us to go to disneyland, california adventures, knott's berry farm, and universal studios for a week after our spring break which would be in like two weeks. She said parents day is tomorrow where all the parents come up to the school and they will bring money and if they sign and give us the $150 you can go just make sure to return it to me the day after so I know you will be going. Then the bell rang for school to be over. We all ran out of the classroom and headed to our dorm room.

Madge pov:

When we got to the room we changed into our softball stuff and ran out to the field. Before we got there we saw the boys wearing their equipment to the football field to go practice. A list of the people who made the team where on the window of the sports room. When we got there it was a long line so we had to wait. When we eventually got to the front the list of the players were from best to least and the position they played and the batting order was by their name and the number of their jersey.

Clove- 2nd base, 3rd batter/ #2

Jhonna- 3rd base, 1st batter/ #7

Katniss- 1st base, 4th batter/ #12

Annie- shortstop, 8th batter/ #4

me- catcher, 2nd batter/ #5

Cashmere- pitcher, 6th batter/ #1

Enobaria- center field, 10th batter/ #6

G- left field, 7th batter/ #10

Glimmer- right field, 9th batter/ #8

Lucy- backup for outfield, 5th batter/ #9

No one pov:

The girls were jumping for joy when they got their positions. The coach asked for the people who didn't make the team to please leave the practice. When they left he told us we had a game every wednesday starting this week which meant they only had one day to practice. Then they were released from practice with their practice outfits, game uniforms, and batting cage outfits because they had one at the school.


End file.
